The present invention relates to reinforced glass having good resistance to impact and heat and relates to a process for producing the same.
Some types of furniture are made of wood either coated with paint or overlaid with a plate of glass. However, the overlaid glass may be easily broken by impact or heat, i.e., its resistance to impact and heat is poor. In addition, without treatment, paints cannot be solidly adhered to glass. Methods to have a desired pattern on glass known to skilled persons include engraving the glass or sandblasting. The designs on the glass created by the above methods are usually unnatural or not vivid.
It is the purpose of this invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.